


Big, Black, and Shiny

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Renatus Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>The Renatus Clan and Its Unhealthy Obsessions with Weapons Starting at a Young Age</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Big, Black, and Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/52417645429/swtor-big-black-and-shiny-or-the-renatus-clan-and) in June 2013.
> 
> I have a thing for dangerous people being doting and loving parents, okay. (Phae, at least, is pleased as punch her little girl didn't pick something as uncouth as a _vibroknife_ for a first weapon. Vibroknives were for fools, and Phae is a proud snob regarding bladed weaponry.)

Xalla tilted her head to one side.

Stared.

Blinked.

Tilted her head the other way.

She reached up and tugged at her mother's formal leathers. "Momma?"

Darth Makhaira looked down at her with a smile. "Yes, my darling?"

Xalla pointed. "What's that?"

Her mother turned to look back down at the Imperial troops marching through the Kaas City streets. "You'll have to be a little more specific, Xalla-love. What's what?"

Xalla hooked her arms over the balcony ledge - Momma's hand immediately shot out to grip the back of her tunic - and pointed again. "That. The really big blaster with the long barrel, the one that squad are all carrying."

"Ah, I see now." Momma sounded amused. Xalla thought it was probably because Momma thought most blasters were silly (except Papa's). "That's a sniper rifle."

"What's it for?"

Momma paused for just a moment, then said, "Killing people, like most blasters. Sniper rifles allow their user to kill a target from a long distance away, sometimes kilometers."

(Momma wasn't a fan of "sugarcoating" explanations, whatever that meant. Besides, Aunt Arty used to kill people for money (and _still_ did because spiceheads and gangsters thought an Undercity diner was easy pickings), and Aunt Dea did it for information (and fun), and Momma and Papa were pretty much _required_ to kill people because Dark Councillor and pirate. Xalla had overheard her parents agree that there were some things they just couldn't protect her from.

Whatever that meant.)

"Like the opposite of Aunt Dea's scattergun?"

Momma snorted a laugh. "Like the opposite of Aunt Dea's scattergun."

Xalla hummed, watching the sniper rifle and the soldier carrying it vanish down the boulevard. She looked up at her mother again. "Momma?"

"Yes, Xalla-love?"

"I want one."


End file.
